Sayounara
by sasutennaru
Summary: Summary: “Tidak! Jangan pergi! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri! Tinggallah bersamaku!” tangis Sakura. “Gomen…” Naruto menghela nafas berat. “…tapi aku harus pergi…” Fic NaruSaku pertamaku! ENJOY IT!


**Sayounara**

Xxxxxxxxx

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Rating: T

Pairing: NaruSaku

Summary: "Tidak! Jangan pergi! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri! Tinggallah bersamaku!" tangis Sakura.

"Gomen…" Naruto menghela nafas berat. "…tapi aku harus pergi…"

(Inspirated by Drive's song, Bersama Bintang)

Xxxxxxxxx

*

_Senja kini berganti malam_

_Menutup hari yang lelah…_

_Dimanakah engkau berada…_

_Aku tak tahu dimana…_

_*_

"Hum…" seorang gadis berambut pink menghela nafas pelan di depan jendela, menatap pemandangan sore menjelang malam yang begitu indah. Dari sikapnya itu, kita tahu ia sedang memikirkan seseorang.

"Naruto… kapan kau pulang?"

**Flashback**

**-2 bulan yang lalu, di beranda rumah Sakura-**

"Apa? Ke London? Tapi…buat apa?" Sakura menatap sayu pada pemuda berambut pirang dihadapannya itu, Uzumaki Naruto, kekasihnya.

"Yurushite kudasai, Sakura-chan. Aku akan melanjutkan kuliah disana. Tsunade-baachan memberiku beasiswa kesana," sesal Naruto.

"Tapi… Naruto… kapan lagi kita bisa bertemu seperti ini?" Sakura menunduk sedih.

Naruto tersenyum getir.

"Mungkin 2 bulan lagi. Kamu tunggu saja. Aku pasti pulang, koq," katanya sambil mengusap-usap rambut pink Sakura.

**End of Flashback**

"Naruto…kamu masih ingat janjimu itu kan?" gumam Sakura.

"Sudah 2 bulan lebih…namun kau belum kembali juga…"

*

_Pernah kita lalui semua_

_Jerit tangis canda tawa_

_Kini hanya untaian kata_

_Hanya itulah yang aku punya…_

_*_

Gadis berambut pink itu memejamkan matanya, mengingat semua kenangan-kenangannya bersama Naruto. Mulai dari ia mengungkapkan cintanya, merayakan ulang tahunnya dan Naruto, bercanda ria, hingga rela tenggelam hanya untuk mengambilkan kalung kesayangan Sakura yang terjatuh di sungai.

Ia ingat, ia tahu, Naruto sudah rela berkorban banyak untuknya…

…karena dia mencintainya.

"Sakura, tolong bantu ibu di dapur!" suara panggilan ibunya membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Baik, Bu!"

Xxxxxxxxx

Malam ini, Sakura beserta keluarganya akan makan malam bersama. Dan malam ini juga, ia akan menunggu kepulangan Naruto.

'Cepatlah pulang, Naruto…aku menunggumu,'

Sakura mulai duduk di kursinya, begitu juga dengan kedua orangtuanya. Namun, ia tidak segera makan.

"Sakura, kenapa kamu tidak makan?" tanya ibunya, Hitome(1).

"Aku…aku sedang menunggu Naruto. Aku tidak akan makan bila Naruto belum disini," jawab Sakura.

Namun, hingga jam setengah 9 malam, Naruto belum kembali juga.

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Mungkin Naruto sudah makan malam, jadi kamu tidak usah khawatir. Ayo, makan. Nanti kamu sakit," bujuk Karouu(2), ayahnya.

Dengan terpaksa, Sakura pun menyantap makan malamnya. Namun ia tidak begitu menikmatinya.

Saat ia ingin minum, tiba-tiba gelas kaca yang diambilnya terjatuh dan pecah di lantai. Baik Sakura, maupun Hitome dan Karouu, sama-sama terkejut.

'Ja-jangan-jangan…' belum sempat ia menduga, telepon rumahnya berbunyi. Sakura buru-buru mengangkatnya.

"Ko-konbanwa, dengan kediaman keluarga Haruno?" Sakura merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang, perasaannya tidak enak.

"Konbanwa desu. Bisa bicara dengan Haruno Sakura? Ini dari Hyuuga Hinata," kata suara di seberang.

"I-iya, ini aku. Ada apa, Hinata?" sahut Sakura.

"Ada berita buruk…" kata Hinata diseberang sana.

Deg! Jantung Sakura serasa berhenti berdetak.

"A-apa itu…Hinata?"

"Ini…ini tentang Naruto-kun…" suara Hinata terdengar sedih.

Sakura terkejut. "Me-memangnya dia kenapa?"

Terdengar helaan nafas sedih Hinata diseberang telepon.

"Di-dia… dia…"

"Dia kenapa, Hinata??" Sakura berusaha menahan air matanya yang hampir jatuh.

"Naruto-kun…kecelakaan pesawat…dan…tewas di tempat…"

PYAARR!!! Harapan Sakura untuk bertemu Naruto hancur seketika.

"Ke-kecelakaan?? Tewas? Kamu bercanda kan Hinata?" Sakura berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya walaupun air matanya sudah mengalir.

"Tidak, Sakura-san…aku tidak bercanda…" kata Hinata lirih.

Air mata Sakura mengalir semakin deras.

*

_Tidurlah… selamat malam…_

_Lupakan sajalah aku…_

_Mimpilah…dalam tidurmu…_

_Bersama bintang…_

_*_

"BOHONG!! AKU TAK PERCAYA!!" Sakura langsung menutup gagang telepon tanpa memedulikan panggilan Hinata lagi.

Ia terduduk di lantai lalu menangis.

"Ada apa, Sakura??" Hitome tampak khawatir dengan Sakura.

"Naruto…Naruto…aku tak percaya kalau dia sudah tewas!!" tangis gadis berambut pink itu pilu.

"Te-tewas? Apa maksudmu??" Karouu ikut menghampiri anaknya.

Sakura tidak memedulikan pertanyaan ayahnya. Ia langsung berlari menuju kamarnya.

xxxxxxxxx

"Naruto…kamu tidak boleh meninggalkanku! Tidak boleh…hiks…hiks…" Sakura membenamkan mukanya di bantal.

Karena terlalu lama menangis, ia pun tertidur dengan air mata yang masih mengalir di pipinya.

Kemudian ia bermimpi…

*

_Sesungguhnya aku tak bisa_

_Jalani waktu tanpamu_

_Perpisahan bukanlah duka_

_Meski harus menyisakan luka…_

_*_

Sakura tengah berada di sebuah taman bunga bertanahkan awan.

Diantara bunga-bunga itu, ia melihat sebuah bunga yang tampak berbeda diantara bunga-bunga yang lain, yang mengingatkannya pada Naruto.

Bunga yang merupakan namanya, bunga sakura.

Dimana saat Naruto menyematkan bunga sakura itu ke rambut pink Sakura dan menyatakan cintanya padanya.

Sakura memungut bunga sakura itu perlahan.

"Sakura-chan…" seseorang memanggilnya.

'Suara itu…' pikir Sakura. Kemudian ia menoleh ke belakang dan menemui sosok yang amat sangat ia rindukan.

"Naruto!" ia memeluk sosok Naruto di belakangnya itu.

"Naruto, aku sangat merindukanmu!" kata Sakura sambil menangis.

"Aku juga…" kata Naruto.

Kemudian mereka berjalan-jalan di taman bunga itu. Walau taman itu hanya mimpi, Sakura sangat senang. Apalagi dengan Naruto disisinya.

"Sakura-chan, aku mau bicara…" ujar Naruto.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sakura.

"…sebenarnya aku yang dihadapanmu ini…sudah mati…" raut muka Sakura yang tadinya senang kini berubah sedih.

"A-apa maksudmu?? Aku tidak mengerti…"

"Mengertilah, Sakura-chan. Aku mati saat kecelakaan pesawat. Semua yang Hinata katakan kepadamu itu benar. Dia tidak bohong…" kata Naruto lirih.

Sakura terkejut.

*

_Tidurlah… selamat malam…_

_Lupakan sajalah aku…_

_Mimpilah…dalam tidurmu…_

_Bersama bintang…_

_*_

"Ta-tapi…Naruto…i-itu tidak mungkin… Kau tidak boleh mati!" Sakura memeluk pemuda pirang itu erat-erat. Air matanya jatuh lagi.

"Itu mungkin, Sakura-chan…sebentar lagi malaikat akan menjemputku…" ujar Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukan kekasihnya itu ketika seorang malaikat datang menjemputnya.

"Tidak! Jangan pergi! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri! Tinggallah bersamaku!" tangis Sakura.

CUP!

Naruto mencium dahi Sakura.

"Gomen…" Naruto menghela nafas berat.

"…tapi aku harus pergi…"

*

_Tidurlah… selamat malam…_

_Lupakan sajalah aku…_

_Mimpilah…dalam tidurmu…_

_Bersama bintang…_

_*_

"Tidak!! Kamu tidak boleh pergi, Naruto!" cegah Sakura saat Naruto mulai terbang ke surga.

"Sayounara…, Sakura-chan…" setelah berkata begitu, ia menghilang bersama malaikat itu di balik awan-awan.

"Naruto…" air mata bening Sakura mulai membasahi pipinya.

"NARUTOOOO!!!!"

*

_Lupakan diriku_

_Lupakan aku…_

_Mimpilah…dalam tidurmu…_

_Bersama bintang…_

_*_

Sakura langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. Kemudian ia melihat sesuatu di tangannya, sebuah bunga sakura yang kelopaknya masih lengkap yang ia temui di dalam mimpinya.

'Cuma mimpi? Jadi…mimpi itu sungguhan?… berarti…' Sakura memegang dahinya.

'…Naruto benar-benar menciumku…' ia menggenggam bunga itu erat-erat.

Xxxxxxxxx

Sakura meletakkan sebuket bunga di atas batu nisan Naruto. Lalu, ia pun berdoa. Disekitar makam Naruto, hanya ada dia saja. Semua pelayat lain sudah pulang.

Setelah selesai berdoa, ia pun memandangi ukiran yang terpahat disana.

'Disini terbaring dengan damai, Uzumaki Naruto,' begitulah tulisan ukirannya.

Perlahan, Sakura mengelus batu nisan Naruto.

"Selamat tidur, Naruto. Bermimpilah yang indah…"

**~OWARI~**

**Ket:**

Dan (2): nama ibu dan ayahnya Sakura yang kubikin sendiri karena gak tau siapa nama ortunya yang sebenarnya. Namanya aneh gak?

**Gimana critanya??? Bagus??? Sedih??? Mengharukan?? Lagunya cocok gak?? Atau malah ancur?? Pliss, ya mau direview atau gak juga ga pa pa. Kalo mau kasi flame silakan. Pintu selalu terbuka lebar untuk para flammers… *reviewers:trus kita2 gimana nih??!!* ehh, gomen. Buat para reviewers juga koq!!-siap2 kabur-**


End file.
